May I have a Bowl of Hazelnut Soup?
by PureCreativity
Summary: To most people, the Genie of the Lamp is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Disney Universe. Even after being freed and being downgraded to having 'semi-phenomenal cosmic powers', he is still pretty high up in the power department. In this short story, I will attempt to predict what will happen if Rapunzel came across the Genie instead of Aladdin.


**I, the ever impressive**

**The long contained**

**The often imitated**

**But never duplicated**

**PureCreativity is back!**

**Right here, direct back to for very much fic-fulfillment. Thank you!**

**:P Like I said, I watched Aladdin recently and can't get Genie out of my head. I am truly sorry to be away so long. One week, can you imagine! I know some people on often go away for months, even years. But for me, I just can't stay away. I'm back people! Just let me unpack first.**

**-Digs through backpack, throwing aside Elsa's gloves and crown, pulls out Genie's lamp-**

**Right, I'm going to start off things again with an Aladdin/Tangled crossover! To the fic! –Rubs lamp-**

_To most people, the Genie of the Lamp is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Disney Universe. Even after being freed and being downgraded to having 'semi-phenomenal cosmic powers', he is still pretty high up in the power department. In this short story, I will attempt to predict what will happen if Rapunzel came across the Genie instead of Aladdin_.

Rapunzel was bored.

For some reason, she had gone through all her daily activities twice as quickly today. Maybe it was because it was her birthday, and she was extra pumped to see the lights this year again. All the chores were completed, all her books were read. She had painted enough for the day. Now she idled around the tower, bored out of her mind. So bored that she decided to explore Mother Gothel's room, despite several warnings not to.

As she slowly pushed open the door, light slowly spilled in, illuminating the dark and eerie room. She crept slowly inside; as if Mother was in the bed, sound asleep. She wasn't, of course. Mother was never home. The room wasn't really all that interesting, just a bed, a vanity table and a chest filled with various trinkets. Rapunzel slowly opened the chest and started rummaging through.

After fifteen minutes, Rapunzel had reached the bottom of the chest. There was nothing interesting in it. A bag of gold, a glass slipper, a fork, some books, a pair of icy blue gloves and a dusty old oil lamp right at the very bottom. As she closely examined the lamp, she realized that there was an inscription on it. However, since it was covered in dust, Rapunzel started rubbing at it, trying to make out the words.

Without warning, smoke started rising out of the lamp, gradually turning blue and forming a humanoid shape. Rapunzel took a step back, out of fear. What sorcery was this?

The blue smoke thing let out a big yawn.

"It is so good to be finally out of that itty-bitty lamp!"

"Um..." Rapunzel started. What was this creature?

"Give me a moment." Following this, he started stretching his body in inhuman ways, twisting and turning his neck and limbs. After about a minute, it turned its attention back to Rapunzel.

"Now where were we?" He pulled out a small book entitled 'Script for 'Tangled Wishes' and flipped through it.

"Girl rubs lamp. Genie comes out. Genie stretches. Genie introduces self to girl. Ah Okay." The book disappeared in a puff of smoke and in its place was a small microphone.

"What's your name? Address? Age? Annual gross income?" The blue smoke thing held the microphone close to Rapunzel's mouth.

"Ra-rapunzel…" Rapunzel stuttered.

"Good to have you here. Ra-rapunzel!"

A blackboard appeared on the wall behind the smoke thing, with 'Ra-rapunzel' neatly printed on it. It then produced a metal stick and pointed at the name. 

"Can I call you Ra-Ra? Or Zel? How about Punz? No pun intended. "

"Um, actually…"

"I think Ra-Ra suits you just fine. Now on to the…" It transformed into an old man, wearing a suit and a regal poise. "…formalities." It finished in a British accent.

"I am the…"

Five gigantic golden letters fell out of nowhere, spelling the word 'GENIE'.

"Genie of the Lamp!" Firecrackers went crackling in the background. "Right here for your very-much wish fulfillment. Thank you, thank you very the much." The Genie gave a quick bow.

"Wish-fulfillment?" Rapunzel asked curiously. This was getting interesting.

"Yes, my little mistress. Now that you found my lamp, you get..." Genie held three big blue fingers in Rapunzel's face. "Uno, Dos, Tres. Three Wishes! No more, no less."

"Anything?" Rapunzel felt excitement bubbling through her. This Genie could bring her to see the floating lights!

"Actually, there are a couple of rules and regulations." He produced a notebook and flipped through it. "I'll just give you a brief summary." Taking in a deep gulp of air, it proceeded to read the notebook off, word by word.

"Numberonenowishingformorewishesnumbertwonowishingforpeopletodienumberthreenomakingpeoplfallinginlovewithyounumberfournopewdiepienumberfivenobringingbackthedead. Understand?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"So, Miss Ra-Ra," It transformed into a French waiter, "Vat iz it you wish for?"

Rapunzel thought about it. She was kind of hungry now, and Mother hadn't made hazelnut soup in a while…

"May I have a bowl of hazelnut soup?"

The Genie face palmed. 

"Ra-Ra, Ra-Ra, I don't think you quite understand. I have the power to grant you almost anything you want. I've got phenomenal cosmic reality-bending powers. Think…" Genie's head suddenly grew ten times his normal size. "BIG!" His head slowly wheezed out air, gradually going back to normal.

Rapunzel pondered. What was better than hazelnut soup? Maybe she could wish for one bowl of hazelnut soup every day? Or a pot that always contained hazelnut soup? Maybe the power to pee hazelnut soup? Suddenly she thought of the perfect wish.

"I wish to be able to make hazelnut soup whenever I want." One of Rapunzel's storybooks had a saying: "Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day. Teach a man to make fish out of thin air and he will eat for a lifetime."

"Alright! A good one!" Wiggling his fingers, he shot two hazel brown beams at Rapunzel's hands.

"Now, just hold your hands out in a bowl shape." The Genie held his hands together, which then fused together to make a white ceramic bowl. Rapunzel gingerly followed suit, hoping her hands didn't turn into a bowl.

"Now just think about hazelnut soup and it'll fall into your hands, literally."

Rapunzel closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, as if in deep thought. A white bowl of warm, creamy hazelnut soup fell into her hands. Smiling, she slurped it down in five minutes. Oh, how she loved the wonderful warm sensation of creaminess and nuttiness welding together to form that perfect sensation on her tongue!

Genie looked up from a newspaper.

"Done? Let's continue! What's your second wish?"

Rapunzel had been thinking about this for awhile now. For fifteen years, she had been cooped up in an itty bitty tower with only Mother for company, and even she wasn't around half the time. She wanted a friend. But, this friend had to have some special qualities…

"I wish for a friend. Someone that can hide easily whenever Mother is around."

Genie looked coyly at her. He had a wonderful idea blooming in his mind.

"Alright, but can I grant that last?"

Rapunzel nodded, slightly confused, but brushed it off as maybe the Genie needing time to charge his powers. Making a living being would seem a bit difficult.

"Okay, for my last wish, I want…" This was it. The moment she was waiting for her whole life.

"…you to bring me to see the floating lights tonight."

"Done!" The Genie was about to produce a magic carpet when suddenly a beeping sound came from inside his mouth.

"Oh, excuse me a moment." Sticking a hand into his mouth, he pulled out a smartphone. Skimming through it, a look of surprise, then satisfaction appeared on his blue face.

"Ra-Ra? I just got word that I am not allowed to grant that wish."

Rapunzel's face fell.

"But why?"

The Genie shape shifted into a Greek oracle.

"On thou eighteenth year of birth, thou shalt be able to see floating lights over yonder." He changed back to his normal self. "Basically, the gist is you'll be able to go on your eighteenth birthday. You can't go at any other point in time because it's a fixed point in fate's design. And Fate's the head honcho in the mythical department. Sorry."

This was interesting. Fixed point in Fate's design? That sounded pretty important. Rapunzel decided to wait. If an all powerful genie wasn't able to grant a wish like this, it must be for a pretty good reason.

"So, can I make another wish?"

"Sure kid! Go right ahead." A notebook and pen appeared in his hands, ready to jot down her wish.

She didn't really want anything else. Her life was pretty okay. Mother provided her with all that she needed. Paints, food, books. She had it going well. Except for her hair. It was such a pain to wash…

"I wish that my hair will remain forever clean! No wait, I wish I will remain forever clean!" If she could get out of having to take showers or baths, that was an extra perk.

"Okey-dokey." The genie manifested a gigantic water gun and aimed it at Rapunzel. She gave a small gulp.

"This might sting a little." He pulled the trigger.

As the water washed over her, she could feel the grime on her washing away. Her skin felt smooth and smelt like flowers. Her hair gradually returned to its golden blonde hue.

"Thank you, Genie."

"No problem, Ra. Now for your other wish."

Other wish? Oh, yeah. She had wished for a friend. 

"Could you do me a favor? Change your wish slightly, just a wee bit." The Genie asked.

"To what?"

"Wish for me to become your friend?"

"Why?"

The Genie twiddled his thumbs.

"Well, you see, before you rubbed the lamp, I'd always been trapped in there, waiting for someone else to come by and rub it. I don't want that life anymore. If you wish me to be your friend, I can be freed from the lamp I figure a tower should be better than a lamp, at any rate."

Rapunzel was stunned. He was a prisoner? That was terrible. Suddenly, she couldn't bear to make her last wish.

"Genie, I wish for you to be free."

"One bona fide friendship coming up, wait what?" Do his ears deceive him?

"I said I wish for your freedom. You're free to go!" Rapunzel held up the lamp to him, which shattered into a million golden pieces, then crumbled to dust, as did the shackles around Genie's wrists.

The Genie rubbed his wrists, slightly surprised.

"You gave up a friend, to free me? You've been trapped here your life, all alone. And you still gave it up?"

"You've been trapped in that lamp a lot longer. And I still have Mother." Rapunzel gave a small smile. "Now go. Enjoy your freedom."

The Genie smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Rapunzel." And with that he disappeared out the window, into the big blue sky. As she watched him fly off, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

Rapunzel rubbed furiously at the wall. This stain still refused to budge. Mother was going to be so mad when she came back. Rapunzel was gingerly carrying a hot blueberry pie to the window side for it to cool when she slipped on a rug and the pie went splat on the wall, a horrid purple stain marking its position.

It had been a few weeks since the genie left. There was still a tinge of disappointment that she didn't really get her three wishes, but it was buried deep behind as she spent her days painting, reading, knitting, etcetera.

Rapunzel flopped onto a chair exhausted. That stain just refused to budge, taunting her with all of its… purpleness. Looks like she was going without dinner tonight.

Suddenly, a red streak of light shot out of nowhere and licked the wall. The stain immediately vanished. The red prehensile retracted and disappeared. Rapunzel rubbed her eyes. Was she seeing things? 

Suddenly, where the red prehensile disappeared, a chameleon appeared. It looked curiously at Rapunzel, with big green eyes.

"Aw, it's so cute. I'm going to keep it!"

What she didn't know was that the chameleon, soon to be named Pascal, was actually the genie that she had freed. Genie was so grateful for his freedom that he decided to keep Rapunzel company till the end of her days, disguising himself as a chameleon, since it was able to hide from Mother. The one thing Rapunzel requested of her friend.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be uploading The Crimson War soon. I know many people are waiting for Eternity to be updated. Till next time!**


End file.
